Fate's Little Quirks
by IPreferVerticallyChallenged
Summary: Twilight. Awesome book. How would it be different if Bella wasn't quite as human? What if she had been searching for Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Prologue

I opened my eyes for the first time.

"And you shall be known as Gabrielle," a soft musical voice says.

"W-who are you? What am I?" strange sounds came out of my mouth, yet somehow I know they are words, and understand their meaning.

"I am The Creator, and you are an angel," says The Creator.

"Why am I here?" I ask, puzzled, trying to figure out what an 'angel' is supposed to do.

"I've planned for a long time on how the world will be. There will be lots of evil, but it will only make the good stand out. There will be born a child who will grow to be a pin-point of light among a species of monsters. His son will be your other half, your soul-mate. I made you to find him. You won't be happy without him."

"How will I find him?" I ask, frightened, if I don't find him, I won't know happiness.

"I shall incarnate you as a human, and give you a few abilities so you can survive. I f you perish, you will turn up again here, and I will send you back, hopefully, better equipped.

"Good bye Gabrielle. Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter One

"Bella, hurry up!" Renée says. She's my mother at the moment.

I've been incarnated many times, more then I can count, and I still haven't found my soul-mate yet. I'm starting to lose hope. At the moment, I'm going to my current father's house. His name is Charlie.

"Bella, you're going to be late," she says, "Unless you've changed your mind about leaving?" she asks hopefully.

"No, Mom. I want to go," the lie flows off my lips effortlessly, though with all the practice I've had, it's no surprise.

"Please Bella, reconsider. I don't want you to go," she says, eyes sad.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I need to spend more time with Ch-I mean Dad,"_ You'll thank me for this later,_ I think to myself. She had gotten re-married and now she really needs to be with him, not hanging around with her teenaged daughter.

"But you know how clumsy you are. What if you fall down and break a leg and there's no one to call an ambulance?" she asks.

I'd like to argue with that, but I am very clumsy. "I'll be fine, Mom," I say.

One of the abilities The Creator gave me is that in times of trouble I'm fast and agile, but to make up for it, I'm clumsy the rest of the time.

"Bye, Mom. I love you," I say as I get on the plane.

I'm actually not too sad about moving to Forks with Charlie. It's just that I'm trying to find my soul-mate and there aren't a lot of people in Forks, so he probably won't be.

I'll be able to recognize him by his soul. It's one of the other abilities I have; to see souls of others, and The Creator says that the one I'm looking for will have a soul that will reach out to mine.

A lot of what people believe about angels is false. I don't have wings, and I'm not a very good singer, but I do have several abilities.

I can fly even though I don't have wings. I can see souls, and all the sins the soul has accumulated. Sometimes, when people are sorry for the things they've done, I can forgive sins. I am fierce when I'm in danger.

The flight goes by quickly and soon I'm in Seattle, and on my way to Forks, the rainiest city on earth.

"Good-bye, sun," I mutter, as I step off the plane.

"Hi, Dad," I say walking up to Charlie.

"Hey, Bells, you grew!" he says.

"Yeah, Dad," I say. I can't think of anything else to say and there is an uncomfortable silence.

"Um… so Bells, let's get back to my house," he says.

Together we make our way through the crowded airport and into the parking lot. Charlie leads me to his car and as I see it I nearly groan aloud. Charlie is the Forks police chief, and his only car is his police cruzer. It's going to be very embarrassing at school tomorrow. _Or I could Tell him I'm walking and then fly_ I think to myself.

After a few minutes Charlie turns the radio on and it isn't quite as uncomfortable. The time starts to fly by as I listen to the music and in no time we are at Charlie's house.

"I haven't changed your room much since you've last been here," Charlie says, "Just added a computer and a phone."

"Thanks, Ch-Dad," I say, "Can I go to my room now?" I ask, looking at the clock. It's 7 P.M.

"Sure, Bells," he says, "I'll be down here if you need me." And he goes to sit on the couch.

I go up the stairs and lie on my bed. _More school _I think, dreading it. After going to school as many times as I have, you get bored. The only class I ever like is English, because there are always new books coming out so it's the only one that ever really changes.

_Seven hours of torture a day and yet I find that I'm exited about going to school tomorrow. Like tomorrow is going to be important. How strange, _I think to myself as I fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Two

Beep, Beep, Beep, goes my alarm.

I wake and hit my alarm. My eyes are sore and my mind fuzzy as I stumble into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, my mind starts to clear and thinking doesn't hurt as much. Then, I remember that I have to go to school. I groan loudly and clime out of the shower.

I quickly get dressed, brush my hair and teeth. After I finish, I run down the stairs, and grab some breakfast, an apple, and run out the door.

"Bye, Dad!'' I yell, as I run, "I'm going to walk today."

As soon as I'm out of view from the house I detach myself from the ground and fly towards the school.

As I'm flying I get that feeling again. Like something special is going to happen. Something, Life-changing.

"Yeah, right," I mutter to myself, "As if anything important is going to happen in this sleepy little town."

I'm a pretty fast flier, so I'm at the school a lot faster than I thought I would, and I'm ten minutes early, so I head to the office to get my schedule.

Behind the desk in the office is thisold woman. She has a pretty blue soul that indicates she is kind to others.

"Hello? Who are you?" she asks, smiling.

"I'm Bella Swan. The police chief's daughter," I say.

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you," she says holding out a schedule. I guess news travels fast in small towns.

"Thank you," I say glancing at my schedule. I've got english, but to make up for it I've got calculus and gym. _Nooooo I hate gym_ I think. _Maybe something important will happen today, maybe I'll break my neck in gym class._

"Good bye," I mutter, before going to mope and head for my first class. I've got english first and biology last. _Start the day with happiness and end it with...not torture, but with misery in between_ I think.

I find my class with no problem, and I'm the first one in the class.

"Isabella?" the teacher asks.

"Um... yeah, but I prefer Bella," I say.

"Oh, alright," he says, "Right now we are reading _Romeo and Juliet, _we are in the middle of it. How fast of a reader are you?"

"I'm pretty fast, but _Romeo and Juliet _is one of my favorites. I've already read it about seven times," I tell him, "Is there a seating chart?"

"... Yes. You sit right over there," he says, pointing to a chair, "You've already read _Romeo and Juliet?_" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him.

" Um... good," he says.

Right around then other people start to arrive and class begins. It's awesome. We have long discussions about the book and what made it so popular.

In gym, I get by with only four bruises and a small scrape. Calculus isn't too bad either. I sped the entire class period talking to a girl named Jessica. Then, it's time for lunch, and I grab an apple and some water and follow Jessica to a table with a few people at it.

"This is Lauren, Mike, Ben, Erickand Angela," she says, pointing to the people at the table one at a time.

"Um... hi, I'm Bella," I say, blushing. I blush a lot. I'm not quite sure why, but I can't ever seem to stop.

We sit down and talk for a few minutes before I look around to see how many students were at the school. There were surprisingly few. There were the usual social groups, but fewer people in each group. Pretty popular girls at one table, popular boys at another, a Goth or two, then I saw them. There were five of them, and they were all gorgeous, with yellow-gold eyes.

"Who are they?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant, but I think I failed.

"They're the Cullens and the Hales," she says, "They're all together except for the bronze-haired one, Edward, and he doesn't date." She looks a little angry as she says this. _Rejected _I think to myself.

"Oh," I say as I turn back and look at them again, this time at their souls.

The short girl who reminds me of a pixie has a green soul with pink bubbles fizzing around inside of it, marking her as kind, but hyper.

A tall blond boy at the table has a soul that's grey and marred with sins.

A very beautiful girl has a purple soul that occasionally shifts to pink, meaning she is a little self-centered.

The other boy was huge. He didn't look like he belonged in high-school, and he has a turquoise soul, meaning he is kind and gentle, even though he looks like her can break a person in half.

Last is Edward. He has the most beautiful soul I've ever seen. It's a blue-grey and reminds me of twilight.

The Bell rings so I head off to my next class with Jessica trailing behind me, since we have the same class, saying something about a dance.

_Biology the last class of the day _I think to myself _and nothing special has happened_

I walk into the room and the teacher turns toward me. "Are you Isabella?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply, "But I like Bella better."

"Alright. You go sit over there by Edward Cullen alright," the teacher says.

As I walk over to the desk I notice something. Edward's soul expands, and stretches towards me. Then our souls merge together. _Oh my goodness! I've found him_ I think to myself, joyous and happy that my long search is finally over, and then… he growls quietly and his eyes turn black.

Raising his hand he says, "I've got to go to the bathroom," but he doesn't come back. _What did I even do?_ I wonder as misery crashes over me.

**AN: I would like at least one review before I update, if it isn't too much to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

AN: Happy little me with my review will update now

Chapter Three

The bell rings and school is over but I don't really care. My soul-mate, the only one who can show me true happiness, hates me.

I trudge slowly to the road, and as soon as I know no one can see me I fly home.

"Hey, Bells, how was your day," Charlie asks.

"Fine, Dad," I say, trying to smile, "I do have a lot of homework though; I have to go start on it now."

And in my room I say until I make Charlie and me some food. After I finish up the dishes I go back to my room.

Edward doesn't come to school the next day, or the next, and my misery continues. The third day he's gone Charlie notices my behavior.

"Bella, if your really so sad here you can move back in with your mom," he says, eyes sad.

"Oh, no Dad. I want to be here. The rainy weather is just making me sad," I lie, "Don't worry, I'll get used to it," and then I head back up to my room and crawl into bed. _Please let him be back tomorrow _I pray, as I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up before the alarm goes off, so I take a long shower. I get dressed slowly and brush my hair and teeth. I grab a granola bar and fly towards my school.

It's raining outside, and it feels good on my face. It makes me almost happy. I would be ecstatic if Edward accepted me.

I go to English class, but it isn't as fun as it used to be. In gym I get a nasty scrape along my arm, and in calculus I get in trouble for not paying attention and have to write a ten page essay on the importance of listening to my teachers.

Then it's lunch with all the loud teens talking about who the cute boys are, or who the hot girls are. As I sit down at the table with Jessica's friends, I look around as I have every day, hoping to see Edward, and I SEE HIM! He is sitting at the same table with his family and he's looking at me. I blush and look down.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is looking at you," Jessica says.

"Is he glaring?" I ask, hoping he's not.

"No. Why would he?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say, "But the first day I was here he was acting very strange and glaring at me for no reason."

"How strange. He's never taken any interest, good or bad, in anyone before," she says.

"Lucky me," I mutter as the bell rings.

_Even though he hates me I'm looking forward to seeing him _I notice.

I go to the desk and take a seat beside him. His soul and mine collide, and I'm perfectly happy.

"Today you will be working with the person sitting next to you. You will use a microscope and the slides provided and tell what stage the cell is in. You may begin," says the teacher.

"Hello," says Edward, "we weren't properly introduced. I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella Swan," I say, thrilled that he is talking to me.

We finish our biology assignment early, so we talk for the rest of the period.** (Period, Block, class, whatever you want to call it)**

"So, how do you like Forks?" he asks.

"Um… it's kind of wet, but it's not too bad," I say.

"You don't like places that are wet? Forks must be a hard place to live. Why did you move?" he asks.

"Well, My mom got re-married and needed some alone time with her new husband and I haven't spent much time with Charlie so I moved up here," I say.

_He's taking interest in me. Did I imagine how much he hated me? _I wonder.

Then the bell rings and school is over, and I have to go home. I wave good bye to Edward and we both leave our class. As our souls disentangle the joyful feelings leave me.

_Just when I was starting to feel happy_ I think. _Well, at least he doesn't hate me._ And with that pleasant thought, I fly home.

**AN: That chapter was kind of short, but I'll try and make the next one longer, so don't hate me. Also, I would like one more review, and I would be happy if you would look at my other story about a ghost. It's called Blue Moon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Four

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Well, My mom got re-married and needed some alone time with her new husband and I haven't spent much time with Charlie so I moved up here," Bella says.

_What a caring girl. Most humans are so selfish_ I think. _I wonder why can't here her thoughts._

Then the bell rings and we have to go home. She waves, and says good-bye, and then she heads for the door.

"Just when it was starting to get interesting," I mutter, too quiet for a human to hear, even if they were standing right in front of me.

As she leaves the room, I notice that I get an empty, sad feeling inside. _Do I have a crush on her? _I wonder. Then I think of her flowing hair and deep eyes. _Yes, I think I do, but it's not like it matters anyways. If she found out my secret she wouldn't even want to be in the same_ state_ as me, let alone like me back. _And with that I sigh and leave the class.

Emmett is waiting outside the door for me.

"What took you so long Edward? You're usually the first one out," Emmett says.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Now, what were you waiting outside of my class for?" I ask.

"I want you to go hunting with me. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" begs Emmett.

"Alright," I say, "Who else is coming with?"

"Just Alice and Jasper. Rosalie went a few days ago and Carlisle and Esme want a little alone time," he answers.

"When are we going?" I ask.

"Right after school. We'll be back in time for school tomorrow," Emmett says.

Alice and Jasper are waiting outside for us by the Volvo.

_Lalalalalalalalalal Don't think about the vision Lalalalalalalalala, _Alice thinks.

"What vision Alice?" I ask, curious. She doesn't often keep visions from me.

_Shit! Lalalalalalalalalalalalala_

I withdraw from her mind, unwilling to hear the annoying chorus. _I'll find out sooner or later_ I think to myself.

"Let's _go_," says Emmett, "I want to _hurry."_

"Fine, Emmett," I say, climbing into the car.

We drive for about eight minutes until we reach the woods where we usually hunt when we don't want to be gone for more then a day, and then we split up and go to find our separate suppers.

It only takes about a half an hour before I find a mountain lion's trail and only ten more before I find it. I pounce and bite down on its neck. The warm sweet fluid flows down my throat, and the pain from being around Bella's scent vanishes.

After I finish my meal I go back to the car to see if anyone's done yet. Alice and Jasper are there, Alice in Jasper's lap when all of a sudden Alice's eyes go blank, and she falls into a vision.

_Bella and I are in my secret meadow and it's sunny out. My skin is shining and my head is on her lap._

"_I love you Bella," I tell her_

"_I love you too, Edward," she replies and kisses my glimmering cheek._

Alice comes out of it and looks at me.

"You didn't see that, did you?" she asks.

"Yes!" I say, angry, "Is that what you were trying to keep from me?"

"Well, yes. What's the point in falling in love if nothing is a surprise?" Alice asks.

"She's a human. I'm a vampire. It would never work, and she would never love me if she knew what I was. Your visions are busted or something," I say, "and you said 'if _nothing _is a surprise' does that mean there are other things you are keeping from me?"

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

**AN: When I wrote this in my head it was a little longer. I'm sorry it's so short. If I don't get a chapter up by tonight, then I won't be able to until Thursday or Friday at the earliest. Sorry. Not my fault. My parent's have split custody, and only my dad has a computer. Some people might have noticed that the top of the page that says what chapter it is, is different from the title of the chapter that says what chapter it is. Well, I'm not quite sure how that happened. Don't complain.**

**PS: Hue, just because I'm taller then you and Hoai doesn't mean that I'm not vertically challenged . Everyone but Donald is taller then you. (No offence meant)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Five

**BELLA'S POV**

_Ugh. Snow._ I think as I fly towards school. _I _hate_ snow. _

As soon as I'm within seeing distance from the school, I land behind a group of trees and walk head towards the parking lot, where I see Jessica's friend, Angela. It's icy as well as snowy, so I walk slowly, and carefully.

I see Edward pulling into the parking lot and parking on the other side of it._Jeez, Your getting obsessed._ I think as I tear my gaze away from him and return to walking towards Angela.

"Hey, Ang!" I call as soon as I'm within hearing distance of her.

"Hi, Bells! Come over here. I want to show you something," she calls back.

I run over to see what it is, when I slip and fall on the ice. _Ouch_ I think, and then I hear a scream.

"Bella! Look out!" Angela screams, so I look up and see a car spinning towards me.

In an instant, icy cold arms wrap around me, and pull me out of the way.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asks, holding me up.

"How did you do that?" I ask, puzzled.

"Do what?"

"You were on the other side of the parking lot, and then you were over here. How did you do it?" I ask again.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he says, his voice hard, and all the worry from earlier has completely disappeared.

The Creator had said that his family were 'lights in a species of monsters'. I'd always assumed that the monsters were humans, for who could be more monstrous then a species full of selfish, violent beings. Could he have meant something else? Could Edward be something non-human?_ I'll have to think about this later, or maybe, if I ask, I'll surprise the answer out of him._

"Bella, did you hit your head?" he asks.

"No, I didn't you're just keeping a secret from me," I tell him.

"No I'm not," he says, his voice hard again.

"If you say so," I reply, confident that I can get it out of him later.

"Excuse me," Edward says to the ambulance people who had just arrived, "I think Bella has hit her head. Can you take her to the hospital?"

"I'm fine I didn't hit my head," I tell them, but they don't listen to me. In fact, they make me get up on a stretcher. And stupid Edward just climbs in without having to go on one. Yet, even though I'm angry at him, I'm glad to be near him. His soul feels nice with mine. I feel complete.

When we get into the hospital, I'm sent strait up to a room. Tyler is in there, unconscious.

"Tyler was the one who almost ran me over?" I ask Edward.

"Yes," he replies.

Almost immediately, the doctor comes in and it must be Edward's father, because they look so much alike. There eyes are the same gold, both of them have really pale skin, and both of them are drop-dead gorgeous._ Wait, Edward is adopted. _I remind myself.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen," he says, "I heard you were almost hit by a car. Are you alright? Do you feel any pain in your arms or legs? Any major bruises?"

"I'm fine," I say, "I'm here for no reason at all. They wouldn't let me go back to school. If your son hadn't happened to be able to be in one place one second and somewhere else the next, then I might not have been so well."

Doctor Cullen looks at Edward. I was right. There is something really strange going on.

"What are you?" I ask, "You're definitely not human. Your eyes change color, you don't eat, you have grace and beauty that surpasses any that I've seen, and also you either can move really fast, or teleport.

For a moment, they both just gape at me, and then Carlisle mutters, "Quite observant for a human."

Wow! I got it right. He as good as admitted it.

After a moments consideration and a sigh, the doctor says, "Come over to our house tonight and we'll explain it to you," he hands me a piece of paper, "That's our address. Your head seems to be fine to me. You have very good reasoning. You're free to go." And with that he walks out of the room.

Edward gapes at me for another moment or so before he too leaves the room. _Was that the smartest thing to do._ I wonder, before I too leave.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. If you review, you'll be my best friend for as long as I live, and if not, I'll hate your guts for all of eternity. On that cheery note, good-bye. **

**(REVIEW)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Six

**EDWARD'S POV**

For a moment I just gape at her. _How did she even know?_I wonder. One thing's for sure: she's much more observant then I gave her credit for.

"Carlisle wait!" I call, running after him, "We can't tell Bella! She has no proof of anything. We're not in any danger."

"Edward," he sighs, turning to face me, "You messed up this time. I can only see two choices. First: we kill her. I don't like this one. It's against everything we stand for! Second: we explain it to Bella and hope she understands. If she threatens to tell Edward we'll have no choice but to kill her. Think of the Volturi! Even if we left the state, we couldn't leave someone who knows so much about us."

_He said _kill_ her. He can't kill her._ I feel myself begin to panic.

"But, Carlisle! How can she possibly except us? Humans never have. We can't just kill her!" I hear my voice rising by the end of my speech.

"Keep your voice down, Edward," he says, "We're in a hospital. We don't want people hearing. I don't want to kill her either. All we can do is hope she accepts us."

"B-but Carlisle-"

"But nothing, Edward. She'll be over in the afternoon. Hopefully she can accept us." and with that, Carlisle strides away.

_There's no way she'll be able to accept us once she finds out what we are. She'll run away! Carlisle will kill her! She can't die. She _can't. _I won't let her. _I feel myself begin to panic. _What am I going to do? I can't let her die I love her! I love her? Damn it why does Alice always have to be right. Wait! Alice! Alice had a vision Bella would accept us! Maybe...maybe there's hope._

**BELLA'S POV**

I pull up in front of a huge house. It's beautiful and old-looking. _Is this really where they live?_ I wonder, and pull the address out of my pocket to make sure. _Yes. Yes it is._

Mustering up all the courage I have, I go up to the steps to learn what kind of monster my soul-mate is. _It's not like it can be _that _bad. The Creator called them 'lights in a species of monsters.' They have to be pretty good for The Creator to care that much about them. Besides, it really doesn't matter anymore. I'm already head-over-heels in love._

Before I can even knock, the door flies open and the girl with the bubbly soul, Alice I think her name was, comes out to greet me.

"Hello, Bella. I'm so glad to finally meet you! We've been waiting for you! Come in, come in,"she says.

I follow her into her living room and all of the other Cullens are sitting there. All of them except for Alice, Edward, and Carlisle look very confused to see me. I assume they haven't been told I was coming, or that I believe them to be anything other than human.

"Come have a seat," says Carlisle, patting a chair next to him. I go over and sit down, and it is extremely soft. "Well, strait to bussinessYou might be wondering why Bella is here right now," he says, turning towards the other Cullens, "Bella here figured out our secret, or at least part of it anyway."

"What!?" says the Cullens who didn't know about it.

"Um... yeah. None of you are human. So what are you?" I ask, holding my breath.

"Vampires," Carlisle says looking me strait in the eye.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Completely," he replies.

_'Lights in the dark' they don't eat people? Most vampires do?_

"What are you thinking right now?" Edward asks, the first thing he's said since the hospital room.

"I'm wondering if most vampires eat people. I'm assuming you don't. Do you?" _They might eat criminals, like killers or something. I hope not. Icky._

"No, we don't," says Carlisle, "How did you know?"

Now I had to consider for a moment. _Should I tell them what I am? They told me, but I had to pry it out of them. Maybe I'll just give them clues_.

"Well," I say, choosing my words carefully, "Maybe I was looking for you, but I wasn't sure what I was looking for, so the clues didn't make sense."

"You were looking for us?" asks Carlisle, his eyes narrowing.

"More or less," I reply_. I was looking for Edward, but I can hardly say that aloud, now can I._

"Look, I think you should be honest with us," says the self-centered one, Rosalie? "You just learnt our secret. You shouldn't be keeping some from us."

"Yeah, but I had to pry it out of you...but...you're right. I wasn't looking for all of you. Just Edward," I say looking at him to judge his reaction.

"What?! Why me?" he asks, looking at me with surprise.

"Look, I'm not about to give all my secrets up at once, but I've been looking for you for a long, _long,_ time," I tell him, "I think it's more fun to make you guess. I've got to get home now. I've got to make dinner for Charlie now. Good-bye. Oh, and I won't tell you guys' secrets to anyone. See you later." and with that, I stride out the door. Amused at his shocked expression.

**AN: Surprised to get an update on a week day? Well I went to the library and checked my e-mail and I saw a whole bunch of reviews for my stories, and that made me happy, so I decided to update. I hope you're happy. This was a long one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Seven

**EDWARD'S POV**

"That went... well," says Carlisle as we watch Bella disappear from sight.

"I suppose," I say, "Carlisle? Why do you think that Bella was searching for me? And what did she mean when she said 'a _long_ time'? She's only seventeen. She couldn't have been looking for very long."

"I'm not sure," Carlisle responds, "We'll just have to wait and see."

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala _goes Alice's thoughts.

"Alice. What do you know?" I ask.

_Sorry Edward, it's got to be a surprise lalalalalalalalalala_

"Stupid Alice," I mutter and then I go up to my room to try and puzzle out the mystery that is Bella Swan.

**BELLA'S POV**

As soon as I'm sure that even a vampire can't see me (I'm not quite sure if they have super sight or not, but I'm pretty sure they can't see threw several houses) I go into the woods and fly home.

It is hard to sleep at night, I can't keep Edward out of my thoughts. I can't believe that he's a vampire. I mean, I'm okay with it and all, but it's not every day you get a shock like that.

I also wonder if Edward feels the same way that I do. I could see why if he doesn't. He is gorgeous, smart, and kind. And Perfect. Me on the other hand, well...I'm not _bad_ but I'm very plane. I don't know why I never asked The Creator how my other half would feel about me. I suppose I just assumed that he would.

_Please, please, please let him love me too _I pray _I'm not sure what I'll do if he doesn't. _

The next day, I get to school ten minutes early, so I pull out a book and read on a bench, but that doesn't last long. After a few minutes, Alice comes over.

"Hey, Bella! Do you want to sit with us at lunch today?" she asks bouncing up and down.

"Um...sure. I'd love to," I say. Anything to spend more time with Edward.

"Great!" she says, dancing away.

The day passes by quickly. Even gym and calculus manage to blur and before long. It's lunch time.

The Cullens are waiting for me at their usual table, and as I walk up, choruses of 'hello Bella' go around the table.

"Um...guys? I wanted to know some more things about vampires. Could you please tell me?" I ask.

"I don't know," says Jasper, "I don't think we should unless she agrees to tell us about her."

"Yeah!" says Emmett, "For everything we tell her, she has to tell us something about her."

_Damn it!_ I think. _I really need to know a few things about them!_

"Fine," I agree reluctantly, "First question: Are you immortal?"

"Yes," says Edward, "How long have you been looking for me? And Why?"

"Only one question at a time," I remind him, hoping he'll ask different ones.

"How long have you been looking for me?" he repeats.

"Longer than you've been alive," I reply, looking down, afraid of his expression.

"I doubt that," says Edward, laughing, "I'm a lot older than seventeen."

"Is it hard for you, to not eat people I mean?" I ask.

"Um...can you ask another?" asks Jasper.

"Nope, no trading questions," I say, wondering what was so bad that Jasper wanted to change questions.

"Well...It's a little hard on the others, but they can make it in school with all you humans," explains Jasper, "It's very easy for Carlisle, he's immune to blood. But for me, it's kind of hard."

"Are you human?" blurts Emmett.

"Emmett! That's a stupid question," scorns Rosalie, "Of course she's human! You wasted our question. She said there was no trading questions!"

"I'm sorry Rose," says Emmett repentantly, "I thought maybe she might be something else, but now that I think about it you're right. She smells human and looks human...Go ahead and say I was wrong and answer the question Bella."

_No, no, no. This is bad. _Very _bad._

"Well, Bella, go ahead," says Edward after I didn't.

"No I'm not," I say, getting up and running away before I can hear their reaction.

**AN: I'm kind of over-doing the lalala's from Alice's thoughts. Can you think of anything else that is really annoying? I'd really appreciate it if you would write it to me in a review or a PM. Or just a regular review would be nice. So REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Eight

**EDWARD'S POV**

"No, I'm not," Bella says, before dashing out of the cafeteria.

_Not human? What? Was she joking?_ I wonder, but then I remember the look on her face before she rushed out. _Nope, she was definitely serious._

"Ha! I was right!" says Emmett shouts, causing several people to turn and stare at him.

"Edward!" scolds Alice, "Don't just stand there. Go after her!"

"Oh, right. Thanks Alice," I say, before running after Bella.

It only takes a minute before I catch up to Bella. She only made it as far as the school parking lot.

"Bella," I say, "Look at me." After a moment, she sighs and turns.

"What, Edward?" she asks, not quite meeting my gaze.

"You can't just go and say something like you're not human, and then not expect there to be any questions," I explain.

"All right," she says, "But only you, and not here. Do you know some place more private?"

"I've got this beautiful meadow in the middle of the forest. No one ever goes there. Is that alright? I ask.

"Yes. That would be fine," Bella says.

**BELLA'S POV**

It takes only a few minutes to get there. Edward carried me, and he can run really fast. Even faster than I can fly.

The meadow is beautiful. It is perfectly round, and it is filled with flowers of all shapes sizes, and colors.

"Wow, Edward. It's beautiful," I tell him.

"Yes, it is," he agrees, "Can you please answer some of my questions now?"

"If you answer some of mine," I tell him, "Well, only one of mine. Only one is important."

"Alright, but I want to ask you some of mine first," he says, "What are you?"

"I'm an angel. My first name is Gabrielle," I reply.

"Are you serious? You're an angel?"

**EDWARD'S POV (yes again. I like changing POV)**

_An angel. She's an angel. How could she ever love me now? I'm a vampire. Damned to hell for all eternity. What am I going to do? I need her._

"I'm completely serious. Now it's time for my question, and please answer truthfully: What do you feel towards me? Am I a friend? Something more?"

_I can't tell her the truth! How could she tell. I don't want to lie to an angel! I'm not much of a church goer, but I'm pretty sure that's a major sin._

"I-I think of you as...more than a friend. I'd understand if you didn't want to talk to me anymore. I mean look at me and then look at you. I can see why an angel wouldn't want to be with a vampire."

"Edward, you haven't asked the most important question yet!" scolds Bella.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Why I was looking for you," she says.

"And why was that?" I ask.

"The minute The Creator made me, he gave me a single job. To find the one who would complete my soul. It's you Edward. I've been looking for you for all of forever. I love you," she blurts, blushing and looking at her toes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies.

"I love you too," a say enveloping her in a hug.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes," I tell her.

**AN: Kinda short, but still good right? Please, please, please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: I know it's been a while since I've last updated, but I'm really busy. I finished up my other fanfic, I'm trying to teach myself Latin, and I'm writing my own book. I will probably update only every-other weekend now, sorry.**

**and 3 Savage Skillets? There has to be **_some_** mush. I'll try not to make it too bad.**

Chapter Ten

**EDWARD'S POV**

_She loves me, this beautiful angelic creature loves me, _I think in wonder as Bella sits by me in my meadow.

"Edward? Can I ask you some more questions now?" Bella asks.

"You just did, but you're welcome to ask some more," I say, laughing. I'm not sure what I'm laughing about, I'm just a lot happier than I've been in a long time.

"It's really cloudy here; is that why you live here? Will sunlight hurt you?" she asks.

"Sun doesn't hurt us, but we can't go out where people can see," I tell her.

"Why not?" She wonders aloud.

"It's kind of hard to explain. I'll show you the next time it's sunny out, okay?"

"Okay," Bella says.

"Do you have wings or something?" I ask her.

"No," she says, smiling, "But I can fly."

"Are you serious," I ask, eyes probably wide.

"Yes," Bella answers, "After you show me what you look like in the sun, I'll take you flying, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, still unable to grasp it I mean she can _fly. _I wish I could fly.

"Edward, you said you are a lot older than seventeen. How old are you?"

"Um, I was born in 1901," I tell her.

"And you became a vampire at 17. The 1918 flu? Do you have to be dying to become a vampire?" she asks.

"Yeah, I was dying of Spanish Influenza, 1918 flu, when Carlisle found me and changed me," I answered.

"Ugh, I _hated_ that epidemic! It killed so many people, including me. When I went back to heaven I asked for the ability to heal myself and others."

"Are you serious?" I ask. I mean, angels can die? When did that happen?

"Well, yeah. The flu killed lots of people, it's not that far of a stretch to say it killed me," she answers, looking confused.

"I mean that it _killed _you. Angels can die?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we always come back. Well, at least _I_ always come back. Heaven is an awesome place, but I like being on earth."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say in return. Thank god she wasn't going to die and stay dead. I'm not sure what I'd do without her.

"Bella? Do you age?" I wonder. That would make things a little more complicated, but I'd stay with her even if she did.

"Yes, of course I- oh my goodness! Edward, I'll age and you won't. What are we supposed to do?" she says, panicking.

"Hush, Bella. It's okay," I say, in what I hope is a soothing tone of voice, "It doesn't matter if you age or not. I'll still be here."

"Really?" she asks, looking scared I'll change my mind.

"Of course, Bella. I'm not sure why, but when I'm around you I'm happier than I've ever been," I tell her.

"Me too, but I know why," she answers, smiling at me.

"And why is that?" I ask puzzled.

"Whenever we are near each other, our souls mix together and become one soul. We are soul-mates," she tells me.

"Vampires have souls?" I ask, shocked.

**AN: Ugh. Not very long, and not much of a cliff-hanger. I'm disappointed in myself. If I get as many reviews as last chapter, I might update next weekend instead of the weekend after. (This chapter has 666 words. Yikes)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THAT ANNOYING BARBIE GIRL SONG**

**AN: Well, I didn't get as many reviews as last time, so it's been two weeks. Your fault, not mine. You could've reviewed and you didn't. Only FOUR nice people reviewed. So sad.**

Chapter Eleven

**BELLA'S POV**

"Of course vampires have souls," I tell him, "You must know that. You can feel and love and care for others, can't you?"

"Well, yeah," Edward answers, "But how can you be sure that I have a soul? You said that our souls mixed together whenever we're near each other, but how do you know?"

"I can see souls. Yours is very pretty. It's blue-grey and it kind of shimmers when you're happy," I say.

"Really?" he asks, his face full of hope.

"Yes," I answer. His smile is so wide it probably would've hurt a human's cheeks.

"You really thought you were damned?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says, looking embarrassed.

**EDWARD'S POV**

_I have a soul. I'm not going to hell. I can't believe it. Carlisle was right. Carlisle! My family!_

"Bella, we're going to have to tell my family about you," I tell her.

"I know," she says, "How long have we been here?"

I look down at the watch on my wrist. 2:37 blinks up at me.

"Schools over in eight minutes. Could you fly us back?" I ask hopefully.

"Not a chance, Buddy," Bella says, "I haven't seen whatever happens to you when the sun is out yet."

"The next sunny day is this Saturday. I'll show you then. In the mean time, please take me flying," I beg.

"Fine," she relents.

She starts to stand and I follow her example.

"Hold on tight," she says, so I grab a hold of her waist. And then we're flying.

It's just like running, only more fun because you aren't touching the ground.

"This is amazing," I tell her.

"Yes, it is awesome," Bella says, "But your running is just as good. You can go so fast! Even faster than I can fly."

"You can still go pretty fast though," I say. And it's true. Although we had only been flying for a few minutes, I could already see the school.

Bella lands us fairly far away from the school behind a clump of trees.

"We should wait by the Volvo. The rest of my family always meets me there," I inform her.

"Alright," she says, but before we even make it halfway across the parking lot, the end-of-the-day-bell rings and four vampires shoot out of the school.

"So, what _is_ Bella?" Emmett asks impatiently.

"We're going to have to tell Carlisle and Esmé about Bella, and I doubt she wants to explain it one more time, let alone twice," I scold.

"Is her secret as big as ours?" Rose asks.

"Yes," I answer.

The drive home is very quiet. That is, if you don't count thoughts as noise.

Emmett: _I want to know what Bella is _now_. I don't think I can stand the wait._

Jasper: _Edward seems so much happier now. Before he went off with Bella he was all covered in love, that's still there but now there's three times as much and he's filled with so much joy._

Rose: _She isn't a vampire, she doesn't smell like a werewolf. What other creatures are there? Is she a fairy?_

Alice: _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Made of plastic, it's fantastic._

_Ugh. What a stupid song. I already know that Bella is an angel, what else is there to keep from me? _I think to myself.

**BELLA'S POV**

The car ride to the Cullens' house was silent and kind of awkward, but Edward drives so fast that it doesn't last long.

As soon as we pull up to the house, Emmett jumps out of the car and yells for Esmé and Carlisle.

"What is it Emmett?" Esmé asks after she and Carlisle had ran outside.

"Bella's not human and she's going to tell us her secret!" Emmett shouts eagerly.

"Really? Oh, let's all come inside to hear it," Esmé says.

I follow the Cullens into their living room and take a seat.

"Well," I say after everyone is seated, "To put it plainly I'm an angel.

**  
****AN: If I don't get 1 review, I won't update. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update next weekend. If I get 10 reviews, I'll post 2 chapters next weekend. If I get more than 1 review but less than 5, I'll wait until the weekend after next. Please, REVIEW! I'm begging you.**


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR "****_IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL"_**

Chapter Twelve

**EDWARD'S POV**

"To put it plainly, I'm an angel," Bella says.

For a moment there is silence before everyone's minds start shouting.

Esmé: _Is she serious? _

Jasper:_ I knew that there was_ something_ about her but an angel? Wow. What do you say to that? The silence is uncomfortable._

Carlisle:_ I wonder…does she know what happens to vampires when we die? Can she prove to Edward that he isn't damned?_

Alice: _It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world._

Rosalie: _Whoa. That was unexpected. I thought she was a mermaid or a fairy._

Emmett: "OMIGOD! BELLA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"Jeez, Emmett 'omigod?' you're starting to sound like Alice. Speaking of Alice, what else are you hiding from me? You never sing songs in your head unless you're trying to hide things from me," I say.

"I am confused," Bella says, "How do you know Alice was singing a song if it was in her head?"

"Well, I can read minds," I tell her.

"B-but if you can read minds how come you didn't know that I…" she trails off.

"I can read everyone's mind _but _yours. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions," I say.

"Wow," she mutters.

"Enough about vampires!" Emmett shouts, "Tell us about angels! Please, please, please, please."

"Yes! Just calm down!" Bella says, exasperated, "I really haven't spent much time with any other angels, so I only know about me. I can fly, see souls, heal most wounds, and, in some cases, forgive sins."

"Wow! This is so cool!" Emmett says bouncing up and down.

"Are you immortal?" Jasper asks.

"Yes and no," Bella answers, "I can die, but I never stay dead for long. If I die, I am reincarnated."

**BELLA'S POV**

_Everyone is taking it really well,_ Bella thinks to herself,_ Well…except for Emmett and I really didn't expect him to act mature._

"What do souls look like?" Carlisle asks me.

"Well, everyone's soul is different," I say, finally noticing his.

It's a beautiful golden color; almost as pretty as Edwards. Then I turn my attention to Esmé. Her soul is a soft blue-green.

"Yours is gold. It's really strange. I've never seen anyone with a golden soul before. I'm not sure what it means," I tell him.

"What do you mean 'what it means'?" Emmett asks.

"Oh, you can tell a lot about a person from the colors. Edward is kind of um…. moody, Alice is hyperactive, Jasper had a rough past, Emmett has a good heart even if he _is_ scary looking, Esmé is a wonderful mother-figure. And Rosalie is very um," I pause wondering what to say that won't insult her, "Well her soul is a very pretty pink color."

"How old are you?" Jasper asks.

"I can say with certainty that I'm a lot older than you," I tell him.

"Bella, you never told us why you were looking for Edward," Carlisle says.

"Um…it's kinda personal," I tell him, "I'd rather not discuss it. If Edward wants to talk to you about it later, that's fine. I just find it a little embarrassing."

"I nearly forgot!" Edward says suddenly, "Alice, what are you hiding from me?"

**AN: So many reviews. Why do you only review when I threaten or offer rewards? I promised two chapters this weekend. The other I'll probably post on Sunday. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially ****shinyporcupine** **who had some very good ideas.**** Even though I promised to update anyways and I have nothing to threaten you with, please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR _'CLAIR DE LUNE'_**

Chapter Thirteen

**EDWARD'S POV**

"What are you keeping from me?" I ask.

"Sorry Eddiekins, but it's a secret," Alice says.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shout, "And don't think that making me mad will make me forget."

"I told you. It's a secret."

"Bella are you keeping any other secrets from me?" I ask.

"Um...I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Bella asks.

"The last thing Alice kept from me was your secret," I explain, "And I can't figure out what she's keeping from me this time."

"Alice...can you give us a hint?" Bella asks.

"It's a good vision and you'll find out on your own later," Alice answers.

The clock on the wall chimes 6 o'clock.

"Is that the time?" Bella asks, "I've got to get home and make supper for Charlie."

"Do you want me to drive you?" I ask.

"Oh, no. It will be faster for me to just fly," she answers.

"You've obviously never seen me drive before," I say, "I can get you home a lot faster then you could flying."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Of course I'm sure," I answer.

I tug her outside and we sit in my Volvo.

"This is a really nice car," she says.

"You like cars?" I ask.

"Um...no. Not at all. The only thing I know about this car is it's silver, probably very expensive and according to you fast," Bella says.

"It's a Volvo, it was a little expensive and it is very fast," I inform her.

As I speed out of the driveway I reach over and turn the radio on.

"You like Debussy?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer, "Emmett's always making fun of me for it. He doesn't like classical music. Do you like Debussy?"

"I like almost everything," Bella says, "After being on earth for so long, you learn not to get picky and find enjoyment in everything."

"We're here," I tell her as I pull into her driveway.

"Already?" she asks.

"Well yeah. I told you I drove fast," I says with a smile.

"Goodnight Edward," she says, "Sweet dreams."

"I don't sleep," I tell her.

"At all?"

"No," I say.

"What do you do at night?" she asks.

"Um...well...promise not to get mad?" I ask.

"I don't _promise_ anything, but a probably won't get mad," she answers.

"You see, since a few days after you showed up here, I've been watching you sleep," I tell her.

"What!? Why?" she asks.

"Well, I get lonely at night and you talk when you sleep."

"Oh no, did I say anything embarassing?" she asks.

"Not really, but you do keep switching over to french or latin. Why?" I ask.

"I have a lot of time on my hands. I've learned many languages," Bella answers.

"Edward! My dad will be coming soon. You should leave before he shows up," she says.

I watch Bella enter her house before I drive back up the road and park a few streets down before running back to her house.

I quickly scale her wall and climb up on her bed to wait for her to come to bed.

About two hours after I showed up, Bella comes up the stairs.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" she asks, surprised.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask.

"No," she says, " I was just shocked to find you here."

I motion for her to lay down beside me and I hold her to me, humming 'Clair de Lune'.

"Good night, Edward," Bella mumbles sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, my angel," I whisper to her as she falls asleep.

**AN: Ugh. That chapter was almost all fluff. So sad. Next chapter will have some substance (I hope).  
0 reviews no update  
1-4 reviews Update in two weeks.  
5-9 reviews Update next week.  
10-... reviews Update twice next week.**

**SO REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Okay, I'm panicking right now. When I got to my Dad's yesterday (he's the only one with a computer) I only had 9 reviews so I wasn't in any hurry to think about chapter Fifteen. Today I got my 10th review and I'm not sure If I'm going to be able to update again this weekend. If not then I'll try and post an extra chapter next weekend. Hopefully I can get chapter 15 up tomorrow. _Anyways_ enjoy chapter 14!**

Chapter Fourteen

**BELLA'S POV**

"How about we go down to Port Angeles tonight to look for dresses," Jessica says.

"Dresses?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ang says, "This Saturday is the school dance."

"Oh, I forgot," I say with a frown.

"Didn't you plan on going?" Jessica asks.

I think back. Saturday is sunny and Edward promised me that we'd go back to the meadow so he could show me what he looks like in the sun.

"No, I can't," I say, trying to look sad even though I'm glad I'll be missing it. With my lack of coordination, I'd probably manage to break both my legs!

"That's too bad," Ang says.

"Yeah," Jess agrees, "You'll still help us pick out dresses, right?"

"Yes, of course," I say even though I'm reluctant to spend a day away from Edward.

"Awesome," Jessica squeals.  
(Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenchangescenechangescenechangescenechange)

_We've been shopping for _hours_, _I complain in my head,_ will it ever stop?_

"Bella, Ang? Are you guys getting hungry?" Jess asks us.

"Yeah," Ang says.

"No," I say, "But you guys go ahead. I'll be in the book store right across the street from here."

"If you change your mind, come meet Ang and me at that Italian restaurant on Pine Street," Jess says, dragging Angela along behind her.

I laugh to myself at how pushy Jess can be sometimes as I walk down to the book store.

I look around for a little while, but the book store is quite tiny and I can't find anything. After about fifteen minutes, I give up and go looking for Pine Street.

I begin walking along when I notice there aren't very many people around. In fact, the steet is completely deserted.

_Dang it. I'm lost_, I think before looking around. 34th Street. _Where the heck am I?_

And then I hear a catcall. I spin towards the noise and see seven scary looking guys walking towards me. _Oh shit._

"Hey there, Baby," the one in front says, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just leaving," I say, walking in the other direction.

"Now that ain't very nice," he says as his gang surrounds me.

I can feel my eyes narrow as I ask, "What do you want?"

"I think you know," he says with a smile.

"Poor you," I say before I punch him in the nose.

"You little Bitch!" he shouts before he and his gang try to hit me back.

_Sometimes, being an angel is a good thing, take right now for instance. Attacked by muggers, and I'm alright. Graceful as I am when I need it. I can avoid all they through at me. Later on though, when all of my grace is used up and I'm twice as clumsy as before, I'm going to regret this,_ I think with a sigh.

I quickly incapacitate my would-be attackers.

"Wow!" a voice says. I spin around to see...Edward.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Edward says, "In fact, I thought you were kind of a-"

Edward is cut off as I fall onto him.

"Klutz," he finishes.

"I'm only graceful when it's necessary," I say with a sigh, "The rest of the time I'm clumsy, and right after I have a bout of gracefulness, I'm especially clumsy.

"So you're going to be twice as clumsy now?" Edward asks me.

"Afraid so."

"Emmett's going to love this," Edward says with a smile.

**AN: I know that was a filler chapter, and you wanted something to happen, but I really wanted Bella to beat up those rapists. Though Twilight is the most awesomest book ever, I always got really mad at Stephanie for making Bella defenceless.**


	15. Chapter 15

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**AN: I didn't have enough time to write an actual chapter. This is ALL fluff. AND it's a short chapter. It's just a normal day of Edward and Bella hanging out. If you don't that, oh well just skip the chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Come on, tell me," Bella pleads as she flies us to the meadow.

"No way!" I say, "In five minutes the sun will come out and you can see for yourself.

"But Edward, I don't like to wait," she whines, "Besides, what if Alice is wrong and it will be hours?"

"It's only five minutes Bella, Alice is rarely wrong," I say with a smile.

"Fine," she mutters.

We land down right in the middle of the meadow and Bella spreads out a blanket for us to lay on.

Bella looks at her watch impatiently. "35 seconds."

"Calm down Bella," I say with a laugh, "The sun will come out when it wants to."

"But I want to _know_," she says, just as the sun comes out.

**BELLA'S POV**

_He's so beautiful,_ I think as the sun glints off his skin.

"Well?" Edward asks with a smile.

"You're beautiful," I say after I'd managed to find my voice again.

I switch my vision so I can look at his soul. It too glimmers in the light around him making him look even better.(If that's even possible).

"Nah un," he says, looking distressed, "Beautiful is for girls."

"Fine," I say, pulling myself up to his chest, "You're ugly. Happy?"

"No," he whines.

"I'm just playing," I tell him, "You're extremely handsome."

"Yeah?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I answer, "But don't let it go to your head."

"Alright then," he says as he puts his head on my lap.

"I love you Bella," he says, looking up at me.

"I love you too, Edward," I tell him before I bend down and kiss his cheek.

**AN: I warned you at the top of the page that it was short and all fluff, so I don't want anyone complaining about it. It'd been a week since I posted and I only had nine reviews, I didn't think I'd get another one. Sorry. Still I love reviews.  
And as always,  
0 reviews no update  
1-4update in 2 weeks  
5-9update next week  
10&UP update twice next week.**

**REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Sixteen

**EDWARD'S POV**

"But I don't _like_ baseball," Bella says, "I fall down a lot."

"Bella you don't have to play. I'll be happy if you just come with," I explain, "My family plays ball kind of...rough. It wouldn't be safe for you to play, but I think you'd enjoy watching it."

"I don't have to play?" she asks, sounding relieved.

"No," I promise.

"Well that's okay then," Bella says, "When are we going?"

"Tuesday night," I answer, "We can only play when there's a thunder storm."

"Why is that?" she asks.

"Oh, you'll see," I tell her.

"That's not fair. Haven't I told you that I hate surprises? Tell me! Please, please, please, p-"

"Bella," I start, cutting her off, "I'm not telling. You're going to have to see for yourself. Deal with it."

"Fine," she pouts.

"I'm sorry, but I want it to be a surprise," I explain.

"Fine," she repeats, but she looks less sulky.

"So, Edward?" she asks, "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well...I kind of promised Emmett we'd have a video game competition," I say, "I'm not sure if it's your kind of thing or not, but do you want to come with to my house?"

"Sure," she says.

"Good," I say, before placing a kiss on her nose, "If you didn't come I would've missed you."

"Are we going now?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer. I lead her to my Volvo and we both climb inside.

"What video games do you usually play?" she asks.

"Emmett likes boxing on the Wii, Jasper likes playing Guitar Hero, and I like Donkey Kong," I say.

"Donkey Kong on the Nintendo? That's really old Edward," Bella says.

"It's a classic," I say, indignantly

"All right," she says with a giggle, "If you say so."

We get to the house quickly and are greeted by a very excited Emmett.

"Whattookyouguyssolong?HurryupandgetinsideIwanttoplay!" Emmett shouts.

"Emmett, slow down," Bella says, "I can't understand anything you're saying."

"He told us to hurry up and get inside," I explain.

"Oh," she says, "Emmett, calm down. By the way, which game are we going to play first?"

"Boxing!" Emmett shouts.

"Is Jasper going to play with us?" I ask.

"No," Emmett answers with a sigh, "He's to busy hunting with Alice."

"That's too bad," I say.

"Oh! Bella! I want to go against you in boxing first!" Emmett says, "I'm going to beat the snot out of you."

"Emmett, that's not very fair," I say, "You're forgetting she's human...well semi-human."

"No, that's okay Edward," Bella says, "I'll go against him."

"Yeah!" Emmett shouts as he goes to set the boxing up, "Boxing!"

"Emmett you really do need to settle down," Bella says.

"Bella, quit being such a spoil sport," Emmett whines as he hands her the controller, "Now let's box."

The little bell rings and the boxing starts.

"Don't worry Bella," Emmett says, "I'll let you get in a shot or two. I don't want to beat you too-"

Emmett stops himself as Bella punches out and hits Emmett's player on the nose.

"You hit me!" Emmett says in shock.

"Yep," Bella says with a smile before punching the player again, "I'll try not to beat you too badly."

I watch the match with interest as Bella beats Emmett at one of his favorite games.

The game ends with Bella as the winner.

"No fair, you cheated," Emmett says.

"How did I cheat?" Bella asks.

"I don't know, but you did," Emmett insists.

"How _did_ you do that Bella?" I ask.

"I don't know," she answers.

"Do you want to play Donkey Kong with me?" I ask.

"Sure," she says.

We hook up the Nintendo and play Donkey Kong. Sure enough, she is better then me and Emmett at that game too.

"Bella, how are you doing that," I ask, "_I'm_ the best at Donkey Kong."

"Sorry Eddie, but not anymore," she says.

"But Bella," I pout.

She kisses me on the lips and I find that I'm not mad she beat me anymore. Not even mad that she called me by my least favorite nick-name.

**AN: Kind of another average day spent together. Next chapter is the baseball game with James, Victoria and Laurent. Did you notice that I got up to 100 reviews? I'm so happy with you guys for reviewing. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up tomorrow. 'til then, REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Seventeen

**BELLA'S POV**

"I can't believe he's getting _you_ to go to play baseball," Charlie says, "I thought you hated baseball."

"I don't have to play Dad," I inform him, "I'm watching them play."

"When are Edward going to be here?" he asks.

Just as he finishes saying this, there is a knock on the door.

"That's probably him," I say, "Bye Dad. I'll be back home in a couple of hours.

"Okay Bells."

I run over and answer the door. Just like I predicted, Edward is standing there looking much more like an angel then I've ever looked.

"Hello Bella," he says, placing a careful kiss on my nose, "You look especially beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Edward," I say as my face heats up.

I follow him down to the parking lot and I notice that his Volvo isn't there.

"Edward? How come your-"

"I figured running you there would be faster," he explains before I can even finish my question, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, of course," I answer as he lifts me up to his chest.

I watch with wonder as Edward begins to run and the world around us blurs. It still amazes me that he can run so fast without breathing heavy.

"We're here," Edward says after about a minute of running.

"What took you guys so long," Emmett asks, "We've been waiting _forever_."

"We've only been here for two and a half minutes, Emmett," Jasper says with a smirk.

"But it was a very long 2 and a half minutes," Emmett complains.

"Well, they're here now," Esme says, trying to calm everyone down.

"You're right!" Emmett shouts, "Let's play ball!"

The Cullens take their places on the field and I watch with interest as they turn a boring game into an amazing spectacle using their vampire abilities.

But after a few minutes of playing, as Alice is about to pitch, the ball falls from her hands and her eyes go glassy.

"Alice are you alright?" Jasper asks, running to her side.

"Jazzy, I just had a vision! There are some other vampires in the area! They aren't vegetarians and they're coming here! There isn't enough time to get Bella away. What are we going to do?" Alice says, panicking.

"There's nothing we can do," Carlisle says, "Edward, you keep her as far away from them as you can."

"A-alright," he says.

It only takes about a minute before they come. There are three of them. Two males, one female.

"Hello, I'm James and the other two are Laurent and Victoria," the male in the middle says, "We heard you playing ball and we wanted to know if we could join."

"Sorry," Carlisle answers, "But we were just leaving. Maybe next time."

"Well that's a shame, hopefully next time we'll-" he stops suddenly, "Do you smell that?"

He turns towards me and Edward.

"You brought a snack along?" he asks.

Edward lets out a growl, "She's not a snack."

"Um...then why is she here?" James asks, looking confused.

"Maybe we should all go back to our house," Carlisle suggests, "We'll explain there."

"You live in a house?" James asks, "Never mind. Yes. Let's go ahead over to your..._house_."

**AN: Okay. Another chapter up! I expect lots of reviews. Same scale as always, but just in case you forgot it's:  
0 means no update  
1-4 means update in 2 weeks  
5-9 means update next week  
10&up means update 2X next week.**

**It is in your best interest to REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: You guys reviewed. A lot. Do you have any idea how happy you make me?**

Chapter Eighteen

**EDWARD'S POV**

_I don't like this at all_, I think as I run back to my house with Bella in my arms._I mean, there are three non-vegetarian vampires following us to our house and Bella is coming with._

_It'd be so much easier if Bella wasn't trying to keep being an angel a secret. She could just fly away. If push comes to shove, I'll make her fly away, secret or no secret. I'm not about to let her get hurt._

_And yet I'm so _worried_! Something just feels wrong, but I can't figure out what!_

When we reach the house, the non-vegetarian vampires circle it a couple of times.

"Nice house," Laurent remarks.

"Yeah," James says, "But what I'd like to know is how you can stay in one spot without people noticing all of the disappearances."

"We don't eat humans," Carlisle explains, "We try to fit in with them. We eat animals instead."

"You don't eat humans?" James asks, "You expect me to believe that you gave up human blood so you could fit in among their species?"

"It's true," Carlisle says earnestly.

"Well, what about her?" Laurent asks, pointing at Bella, "You speak very openly around her. Do you think it very wise? What if she catches on?"

"She already knows what we are," Emmett says.

"Shut it, Emmett," Rosalie hisses.

"She already knows?!" James asks in shock, "What about the Volturi? Don't you value your lives?"

"She isn't going to tell anyone," Carlisle says, "Trust us, we know for a fact that she won't."

"Alright," James says with a frown.

I reach out with his mind to see what he is thinking and...I CAN'T! It's not like with Bella's mind, how there's nothing there no matter how hard I try to hear it, It's more like there's a barrier around his head and his thoughts are buzzing around underneath it, and I can't make any of it out.

I search the other two's minds and get the same results.

The only explanation I can find is that one of them has the ability to block thoughts and he's spreading it to his, or her, friends.

_What am I supposed to do? I _need_ to know what they're thinking!_

"Well then," James says, "I think we'd better be going. Don't get me wrong, you're really interesting people, it's just I don't want the Volturi to kill me. If you care at all about your life, I suggest you kill that little human of yours."

As they head towards the door, I can't help but feel glad. They all were a threat to Bella's safety.

_Where is the other one?_ I wonder searching around._ The red-haired-female is missing!_

"YOU'RE BREAKING THE VOLTURI'S LAWS!" a voice shouts before Bella is ripped from my arms, "FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!"

I spin around as quick as possible just in time to see Victoria snap my precious Bella's neck.

With a cry, I run to Bella pulling her on to my lap.

Victoria and James take off through the house and Emmett immediately begins chasing after them and after a moment Jasper, Carlisle and Esme follow. Laurent just gapes after them as they run away.

"I'm so sorry," he babbles, "I really didn't think they'd do that. I didn't know them very well. Though I suppose it makes sense that she'd do that; I'm pretty sure she used to be a member of the Volturi's guard. I haven't been a part of their coven very long and I didn't-"

I try to drown out his babbling as I hold my little angels body.

She's dead.

Her heart has stopped.

She's dead.

_It'll be okay Edward_, Alice's thoughts say in my head._ She can come back, remember? You've just got to wait for her to be incarnated again. You'll see her in another 17-20 years. It'll be okay._

I had nearly forgotten, Bella would be incarnate again._ But it will be so hard waiting for her to grow up and find me,_ I think sadly, before kissing Bella's cheek and laying her body down.

**AN: I'm thinking there will be one more chapter and an Epilogue. I'm not certain, so don't hold me to it, but that's what I'm planning at the moment. **

**I would really appreciate it if you would look at an original novel that I've started writing. No matter how many times I try, I can't post a link, so you have to look at my profile to get it. **

**Also Please REVIEW!! I'm hoping if I say it enough times you'll actually do it. REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: I know I was supposed to update twice last weekend. Sorry. blond-gal sent me a good idea for a sequel and it took me a while to think how to do it, and it took me a while to figure out. There is this extremely short chapter, then an Epilogue. And there will be a sequel up sometime this week-end.**

**BTW, in this chapter bold is God's speech.**

Chapter Nineteen

**BELLA'S POV**

Floating.

Gently floating; unaware.

There's a bright light, that's pulling me towards it. A warm, comforting light. Then all of a sudden, everything snapps together and I'm in front of a beautiful pearl-white gate.

_I died. I died. Poor Edward. Is he alright? What happened? I need answers._

I fly over the gate and through a palace made of golden light. I go up the stairs and into a room where it's so bright, I can't open my eyes.

"Creator?" I ask. " What happened to the Cullens? They must have survived because they weren't in heaven when I got here, but I NEED to know what happened to them."

**Calm down my child. It's alright. They are fine and they have dealt with your murderer. Alice has calmed down Edward who is now waiting for you to be reincarnated and to grow up.**

"Creator, can you give me immortality?" I beg, "I don't want to constantly be ageing and dying while Edward has to watch. Please, please please?"

**Little Gabrielle, the body you were just using has been taken to a hospital and you have been officially announced dead. I can hardly put you back in that one.**

"Can I be immortal in my next incarnation?" I ask.

**That will work. You will age as normal until you grow to seventeen. Then you will stop aging and you will never die unless Edward does. And then you will both be here in heaven.**

"Thank you so much," I say.

**Are you ready to be reincarnated now, Little Angel?**

"Yes," I say before heaven fades away.

**AN: The more reviews I get, the faster I update. But because I promised two updates last weekend and only wrote one, I won't require a certain amount of them. But still...REVIEW!!**


	20. Epilogue

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: OMG! Do you have any idea how many reviews I got for the last chapter? TWENTY!! Yes I said twenty! By the way, summer vacation officially started today, so for the next two and a half months I'll be updating faster. Well, probably. Don't hold me to it. Anyways, here's the epilogue.**

Epilogue

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Esme says as we watch James and Victoria burn.

"She'll be back," I say, "I'll see her once she's reincarnated. I'm just not sure how I can wait so long to see her again. Eighteen years seems like such a long time to wait, even to one who has lived as long as I have."

"Yeah," Emmett says, "It's too bad that you can't just go and find her. That would make things so much easier."

"Emmett, you're a genious!" I shout, "I'll go find Bella myself."

"Only two problems with that," Jasper says, "First, you have no way to find her. Second, she'll be a child."

"I'm sure I could find her if I looked hard enough," I say, "And I know she'd be a child. I just need to see her and know that she's okay, you know?"

"Oh, alright then," Jasper says, "But still, how do you expect to find her? If you could figure out a way, all of us would help, but I don't see how you're going to find her."

Just as he finishes his sentence, Alice falls into a vision.

_There is a hallway with people dressed in blue walking by. A man in normal clothes is standing in the hall in front of a door, pacing back and forth._

_There is a clock on the wall above a window that light is streaming through. The clock reads 8:56._

_Suddenly the door opens and out steps a person in blue._

_"It's a girl."_

"What'd you see Alice?" Emmett asks.

"A birth," Alice answers, "I think that it's Bella. She's going to be born at 8:56 someplace really sunny where they speak English."

"That narrows it down to the U.S. and a few European countries," I say with a smile, "Let's start looking."

**AN: Well, that wasn't very long, but most epilogues aren't. I will try to get the sequel up this week end. It shouldn't be too hard. I really like reviews you know.**


	21. AN: Sequel

**The sequel is up. My stupid computer won't let me post a link, so you'll have to get it through my profile page. Well, what are you waiting for. Go read it.**


End file.
